Inks containing a water-dissipatable polyester or polyesteramide are well known in the art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,309 and 4,738,785). Inks containing such a polymeric material have many desirable properties such as good adhesion to a variety of substrates and a wide viscosity range. However, despite the advantages obtained using such a polymeric material in aqueous inks, it is known that aqueous inks with such a polymer by itself have been alleged to have problems, namely poor water resistance and poor block resistance on some substrates (e.g., see Japanese Kokai 57-10663).
In addition, alcohol resistance is a desirable property of inks for some applications. In particular, alcohol/menthol resistance is desirable (as well as water and block resistance) in inks used in the tobacco industry for printing onto cigarette packaging. It would be highly desirable to have a material that imparts good water resistance, block resistance, and alcohol resistance while maintaining the other advantages associated with the use of the water-dissipatable polyester or polesteramide.